Hogwarts Legends
by The Forum Phantom
Summary: Set in the Trio's 6th year, Voldemort is rising to power and is becoming more desperate to find Harry Potter. Spies are everywhere for both the Order of the Phoenix and The Death Eaters.
1. Watching the Lake

**Hogwartslegends The Lake and the Lawns Watching the Lake**

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 22 2006, 08:29 PM**

The young Slytherin sat on the grass beside the lake, looking out into the vast waters. He was leaning against a tree and it was, in his opinion, really uncomfortable. He fidgeted a little to get comfy and finally did so. He smiled softly, taking in the beauty of the lake.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed the person walking up behind him until their shadow was towering over him. Looking up and squinting his violet eyes he smiled, "Hi.."

**Posted by: Guest Apr 22 2006, 08:53 PM**

Damson smiled and almost fainted at the sight of the hunk she was approaching, god i need to stop feeling like this...hes just a guy...a very hot guy...damn it shut up. As she argued with herself she nervously stood beside Jayden and casually leaned against the tree. "Bloody hell this tree is just a bit uncomfy...so whats up?" She looked up into his eyes and found herself drifting...wow.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 22 2006, 08:57 PM**

Jayden smiled up at the girl, Boy she's hot...Shut it Jay! He got to his feet and winked, "What bring's a pretty girl like you out here?"

**Posted by: Damson Townsend Apr 29 2006, 08:52 AM**

"Ah nothing much...just clearing my head. What about you?...I mean what brings a guy like you out here? I would of thought you would be fighting girls off you to get some peace!" She gave a nervous laugh.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 30 2006, 04:29 PM**

Jayden smiled, "Watching the view of cousre", he winked at the SLytherin

**Posted by: Damson Townsend May 1 2006, 03:16 PM**

"Well it is beautiful...very much so infact. So...em you have anyone special here?"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 1 2006, 07:44 PM**

Jayden shook his head, "Nope not at the mo, you?"

**Posted by: Damson Townsend May 2 2006, 05:00 PM**

I think im looking at him she thought..."Oh me...no no not at all" She looked away. She didnt know why she was embaressed its not like he could hear her thoughts or anything.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 07:04 PM**

Jayden smiled slightly, "You're kinda cute.." he said quietly.

**Posted by: Damson Townsend May 2 2006, 07:33 PM**

"wwwhat? Me oh no i dont think so...really my eyes are too close together and my nose isnt right and...well im digressing...Il shut up now...Sorry i tend to go off on one when im nervous..as you just heard. Actually your a looker, i mean all the girls think so and I love...your eyes... " Damson looked up at Jayden wearily praying he wasnt laughing at her.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 07:37 PM**

Jayden smiled softly, getting to his feet, "I think your eyes are postitioned perfectly and your nose", he prodded it with his finger, laughing softly, "Is perfect.." He smirked, "My eyes are...different..."

**Posted by: Damson Townsend May 3 2006, 04:49 PM**

Damson giggled and rubbed at her nose. She slumped down to sit at the bottom of the tree and sighed..."Why is life so dull? You wouldn't happen to know of any good partys would you?" She gave a cheeky grin.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 3 2006, 04:57 PM**

Jayden sat down next to her, "Who needs parties when you have me?"

**Posted by: Damson Townsend May 5 2006, 05:13 PM**

"hey i like your thinking...got anything in mind? What are you into Jayden?"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 6 2006, 04:46 PM**

Jayden shrugged, "Quidditch, music and you..." He smirked, "What bout you?"


	2. Dumbledore's Office

**Hogwartslegends Headmaster Dumbledore's Office Dumbledores Office**

**Posted by: Albus Dumbledore Apr 23 2006, 07:23 PM**

The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk eating Choclate frogs and reading.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 1 2006, 10:21 AM**

Pansy knocked on the door. Excuse me sir, when is the next hogsmeade trip?

**Posted by: Albus Dumbledore May 3 2006, 11:58 AM**

Its in October.


	3. Passing Time

**Hogwartslegends 1st Floor Corridor Passing Time**

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 23 2006, 01:36 AM**

It was around 1 in the afternoon. The traffic of students was in a minumun, for many had just entered one of their clases. Aliskha was free though, until 2:30 for Potions. She was sitting on the frame of the gothic like windows.

Her legs were also up, bent before her, keeping her sketch book in place. Her black hair was covering the side of her face as she leaned forwards, carefully making details to a sketch of a dragon she was finishing.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 05:28 PM**

He was free... well at least until Potions later. He walked down the almost empty corridor, running a hand through his black hair, his violet eyes resting on the girl sitting in the window. He headed towards her, his Slytherin robes open and billowing slightly behind him due to the breeze coming from another window.

"Hey there..."

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 25 2006, 04:28 PM**

Aliskha looked up to see the fellow Slytherin. If she wasn't mistaken, she had Potions with him. She looked up, her eyes cold as ever. "Hi" she said back, though her tone was a bit gentle.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 04:55 PM**

Jayden smiled, leaning against the wall beside her. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the summer, and his loss. He missed his muggle, but she was gone and nothing would bring her back. He'd seen so much death this summer, it was almost laughable.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 25 2006, 09:16 PM**

Aliskha looked back to her drawing, but the Slytherin was still there. She looked up and noticed his narrowed eyes. "What?" she asked more defensivly than she intended.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:17 PM**

Jayden shook his head, "Nothing, don't worry..."

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 06:14 PM**

"I wont." Aliskha responded back as she looked back to her sketch book and started to make some details to the scaily leg of the dragon.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 08:17 PM**

Jayden's violet eyes admired the drawing, "Nice dragon.."

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 08:36 PM**

Aliskha stopped drawing for a minute to look at the dragon herself. "Thanks." she said looking at it with detainment. She started to nod. "It does look nice." she said and started to laugh. "Thanks." she said once again looking to him, this sketch book was what let her excape from the dilt routine of Hogwarts.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:30 PM**

He smiled softly at her then slid down the wall to sit on his ass. He pulled his bag over and pulled out a notebook of sorts. He looked at the cover, as if contemplating what to do with it, before opening it and starting to write.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 27 2006, 05:38 PM**

Aliskha went back to her drawing. Her eyes sometimes wanderd to where Jayden was sitting, actually wondering how Draco and him were cousins. They looked alike, but still, they were very different. But Aliskha was not to judge by a bokks covers.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:11 PM**

Jayden hummed slightly, tapping his quill on his chin now and again, thinking hard, humming some more, muttering things before writing them down.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 27 2006, 06:17 PM**

Aliskha was interrupted sudenlly by the constant humming and tapping. She looked down to where he was with a raised eyebrow. "You mind?" she asked.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:20 PM**

Jayden was brought out his daze and looked up at her, "Oh..sorry", he looked at the page, "Hmm, I guess it'll do.."


	4. Peace

**Hogwartslegends Hang Out Peace**

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 07:44 PM**

Faith paced beside the window of the room, fuming over her potions class. Snape was unbelievable! After all these years at Hogwarts, you would think he would learn to lay off! She kicked her bag as she walked by it and stopped to look out the window. It was raining and miserable, just like her day had been going. She layed her head in her hands and tried to blot Snape from her mind...again.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 07:48 PM**

The young prefect walked down the corridor, head high for once, Potions was amazing. All the points SLytherin had gotten was unbelievable, Sanpe was an awesome teacher. He smirked slightly as he saw a young Hufflepuff sitting not that far ahead. His Malfoy side kicked in and her walked over, his voice rining through the corridor,

"Still miffed at Snape Trison?"

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 07:56 PM**

"What do you think?" she snapped without looking at him. She was in a rather bad mood, and it didn't help that the one to ridicule her was one of the best in potions class. She could have been, too, if she had had the fortune (or misfortune she thought) of being placed in Slytherin. But Snape seemed to hate her no matter what she did. She had actually gotten the potion right today until Snape had come to check it. Malfoy's stupid paper bird had ruined it while Snape was still standing there, and he simply told her she failed.

Turning towards the boy, she looked him in the eyes. "Why don't you go bother someone else today. I'm 'miffed' enough without adding you to my list."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 08:02 PM**

Jayden crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "And why would I want to do that?" He wasn't generally a bad person, it's just there was a group of cute Slytherin's down the corridor. He sniggered evilly, "I'm entertaining myself..."

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 08:05 PM**

"Do you really," she said, getting slowly to her feet, "want to see what I'm like on a bad day? I'm sure your audience will love to watch you get your ass kicked by a girl. It will make me feel better too. So, are you volunteering?"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 08:10 PM**

Jayden straightened up, smirking, his pearly translucent fangs semi-visible behind his lip, "You think I want expelled for killing a student?"

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 08:14 PM**

"If you're stupid enough to kill me that's your problem. So either bring it, or shove off. I'm not in the mood to talk." She looked at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. If he wasn't going to leave her be here, then she'd let him have the place. He was just like his cousin, and she couldn't stand people like that. She walked past him towards the door.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 08:17 PM**

Jayden grabbed her arm, his grip stronger than any normal human, his violet eyes flashing, "No-one walks away from a Malfoy!"

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 08:22 PM**

"Watch me." Faith didn't even reach for her wand. She twisted her arm quickly to the side and jerked down, causing his arm to jam hard at the elbow and pinching muscle enough to cause a lot of pain while not really doing much harm. Her arm came loose, but that's when a thought hit her: he was going to be really mad. She backed away slowly, knowing he wasn't going to let her by with this, and got ready to use her wand. "Just leave me alone," she said softly.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 08:35 PM**

Jayden's eyes narrowed, "Now why would I wanna do that?" He stepped towards her and pinned her against the cold wall.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 08:44 PM**

Faith leaned back against the wall, trying to get farther away from him but found that there was nowhere left to go. She looked back into his eyes, scared and confused. She could either let him make whatever move he intended, or hurt him again. But she was scared to know the result of either action. How do I get myself into these situations? she though desperately.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 08:47 PM**

Jayden shot his head forward so fast, he was but a blur, stopping at her neck. Her breathed heavily on it and smiled, "You're scared", he whispered softly, "I can hear your heart, it's like a drum, pounding a beautiful beat..." He kissed her neck softly, before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 08:54 PM**

Faith stared back. What had just happened? She had never felt the urge to run so strongly in her life. But she felt rooted to the spot and her feet refused to move. She was caught there, and that scared her even more. "Wha...I...but..." she heard herself stammar and could have slammed her head on the wall. What was she doing here? She had to go...before anything else happened...

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 09:00 PM**

Jayden smiled softly, "What?" he sniggered softly bfore kissing her cheek and stepping back, taking his hands with him. He leant back against the wall opposite her, watching her.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 23 2006, 09:04 PM**

Faith shook her head, looked at him, then glanced down the hall. What was he trying to do anyway? She swung her pack over her shoulder, not believing he could have done that for any good reason at all. "See you." She turned and walked away, heading for the grounds. He was confusing and irritating, and she wouldn't have it.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 23 2006, 09:05 PM**

Jayden watched her leave, "Oh you will..." he muttered, grabbing his bag and vaulting out the window nearby, to land in the grounds.

**Posted by: Chris Thorne Apr 25 2006, 02:40 AM**

Chris walked through the corridor quickly, wanting to get away from the large area open to the cold and drizling outside world. He moved he head up from the ground and surveyed his surroundings and was interested by the boy who he just managed to see jump out of the window. Not only was it wet and cold outside but he was 2 floors up! Sure the ground would be all soft and mushy from the rain but...

...Chris cast a quick spell to shield him from the rain, ran over to the window and jumped. He did another spell to turn his sneakers into spongy foam to protect them from the land, just before his feet collided with the ground.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 05:00 AM**

Still in an extremely bad mood, Faith stalked out the doors to the grounds. It was hard to see anything through all the rain, but this was one place no one would be today. Or so she thought... right before she nearly ran into Jayden.

"Da**! Why can't you leave me alone?" She spun around to run...and nearly ran into yet another boy. She didn't know what to think, except that she had been cut off from the doors that would have let her back into the school, where she would have been safely away from Jayden in the dorms. She backed up a step, which again brought her closer to Jayden than she ever wanted to be. Trapped between them, she was becoming frustrated and desperate. "Move." she said in a barely audible whisper to the boy. She was in no mood to be boxed in right at the moment.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 04:51 PM**

Jayden smirked, evilly, "Any why would I wanna move from being so close to a hot girl?" He nodded politely at the Ravenclaw, "Hi..."

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 04:56 PM**

"Excuse me, but weren't you using me a few moments ago to show off for other girls. You're not fooling anyone, so just get out of my way!" She was surprised that she let her voice rise into a yell, but then again she was losing her temper fast. He was playing some game with her, and she didn't like it at all. Must run in the family, she thought with disgust.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 05:02 PM**

Jayden laughed softly, her voice was like music to him. He crossed his arms, "Can't we just...talk?" He laughed, knowing what talking usually was to a Malfoy

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 05:05 PM**

"Do I have a choice?" She sighed. "Fine. What is it you want exactly? You come out of nowhere, hassel me about class, then you follow me around..."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 05:07 PM**

Jayden shrugged, "I'm a bored halfling, I can't find Draco and you just happen to be there, what more of a reason do you want?"

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 05:13 PM**

Faith stared at him. "You sure chose a lousy time to get bored, then. I wasn't in the best of moods to begin with. And you made it worse. Draco's sure to be around the dungeons as always, so look for him there. Or you could always study." She smiled. "That takes care of your bordom."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 05:36 PM**

Jayden laughed harshly, "Already checked there and I can't be bothered kid..."

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 06:02 PM**

"We're the same age. And anyway, now I know how to get rid of you. Studying is a favorite pastime of mine, you know." Really she only studied all the time to keep up and make the grades she needed, but if it got rid of any one of the Malfoys it was worth it. He didn't seem quite so bad right now. Now that they were away from those Slytherin girls. But that could change at any moment, she knew.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 06:05 PM**

Draco pushed open the two wooden doors and stepped outside. He almost immidately spotted Jayden and some girl. He walked over, looking the girl over.

"Who's this?" He simply asked Jayden, like she was some object. He rose his blonde eyebrow at her and began to ponder what Jayden was doing with this girl. A bunch of girls in the common room had told him he had been looking for him.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 06:15 PM**

"Oh, great. Now there's two of them," she muttered to herself. This just was not going to turn out good. But the last thing she wanted was a fight with Draco right now. She thought about walking past them into the school again, but Jayden's words echoed through her mind. No one walks away from a Malfoy! She had the feeling that if she walked away now they would both be after her in an instant. They were both bigger than her and had just as much schooling as well. So she merely watched Draco address Jayden without further comment, hoping Draco would lead his cousin somewhere far away from her and leave her in peace.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:07 PM**

Jayden rose a black eyebrow and smirked, "Well Draco, I was bored and I couldn't find you to annoy...then I found this Hufflepuff and decided to harrass her til you arrived!" He ruffled his cousins hair fondly, Draco was the only family he had aside from his father.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 08:09 PM**

Draco grinned slightly, standing up straight, loving how he was taller than most on the school. It was in the family, seeing as Jayden was very tall as well.

"Oh, is she fun?" Draco stepped up and poked the girl right in the side, as if he was examining a new toy. He grinned at Jayden and stepped back, crossing his arms.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:12 PM**

Jay nodded, "Hell yeah Drake, very fun", he poked her other side, "Tastes good too", he said, winking. He crossed his arms casually, "Seen Pansy about?"

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 08:18 PM**

Faith just rolled her eyes. Jerks, all of them. She decided that it was time to get out of the rain and find something better to do than this. "I'll just leave you two alone now." She walked towards the stairs.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:21 PM**

Jayden followed the Hufflepuff with his eyes, "See you around kid.."

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 08:21 PM**

"No, I haven't.. Do you know where she is?" Draco asked, shifting his weight and uncrossing his arms again. Then he heard the voice of the girl, and he turned.

"You will? I don't believe my cousin here was done harrasing you." He spoke loudly, stepping infront of her and blocking her path. He looked over her shoulder at Jayden for any facial expressions.

Draco then heard Jayden's words and glared her up and down, stepping to the side.

"Fine. Go."

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 08:24 PM**

"Thank you so much." she said sarcastically and walked up the stairs without a backward glance. Hopefully this was the last she would have to deal with them for a while. She sighed and continued on to the dorms.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:24 PM**

Jayden snorted, "I see Pansy, I'm running in the oppostite direction. Ever since you rejected her she's been after me!" He laughed, leaning against the wall, looking in the direction that the girl went.

He laughed, "We losing our touch cousin?"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 08:29 PM**

Draco laughed at this too. "Oh really? She has a hang for Malfoys it seems then. Or maybe she just wants leftovers." Draco grinned playfully and nudged his cousins shoulder, looking after the Hufflepuff. "Hmph... Nah, you let her go. You're the one losing your touch." He laughed to himself again and looked around for any possible first years to bother or scare off.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:32 PM**

Jayden shook his head, "It's not that, it's just she was the one who started the fight. I was just passing in the corridor and she jumped me, then made it out to be my fault", he sighed, "I didn't even manage to make the first insult...damn Hufflepuffs!" He shrugged then looked at his cousin looking up and down the corridor, "WHat are you doing?"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 09:01 PM**

"Just looking for people to scare away. Or bother. Or annoy. You get my point." Draco stood up straight again and yawned a bit, continuing to look around with his cold grey eyes but then finally giving up. "It's too empty today. This is boring." He stated and looked over at Jayden, sighing. "So is Pansy really chasing you around?"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:19 PM**

Jayden nodded, "And the rest yeah...It's driving me f**king nuts, you say no, she wants it more..."


	5. The View

**Hogwartslegends 3rd Floor Corridor The View**

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 24 2006, 06:01 PM**

The 6th year stared out the window he stood beside, his hands dug deep into his pockets. He could feel someones eyes on him but he chose to ignore that fact.

**Posted by: Professor Valentine Apr 24 2006, 06:14 PM**

Vincent walked up behind the 6th year and smiled. "Mr. Marsters...shouldn't you be inside my classroom right now? Class began a few minutes ago..."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 24 2006, 08:03 PM**

Jayden raised an eyebrow but didn't turn around, "I don't have DADA today...I have Potions next..."

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 26 2006, 05:53 PM**

Staying in the shadows Pansy leaned round the corner slowly... "It's actually him! Spying on him is great fun." She crept closer, careful to make no noise...

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 08:22 PM**

Jayden smirked at his teacher, before glancing out the window in a search for Draco.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 27 2006, 04:10 PM**

Closer and closer, soon she would be able to touch him. "Shall I say something" she thought.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:34 PM**

Jayden folded his arms, thinking, his vioelt eyes darting around the grounds below. He could sense someone behind him but this was a school so he felt that alot.

**Posted by: Professor Valentine Apr 27 2006, 06:12 PM**

Professor Valentine sighed. "Mr Marsters...i know you have DADA so don't try to get out of it. I know what you Slytherins are like...i was one when i was a pupil!" Professor Valentine sighed and drew his wand. "Don't make me drag you into class boy!"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:16 PM**

Jayden sniggered, "Happened before sir, but mainly with McGonnagall so it's alright..."

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 27 2006, 06:46 PM**

As Jayden turned towards Professor Valentine, Pansy ducked out of sight and hid round the corner peeking through occasionally.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 30 2006, 04:40 PM**

Jayden raised an eyebrow, staring at the teacher, waiting for his reaction. He sensed someone down the corridor and glanced behind him. Upon not seeing anyone, he shrugged slightly and turned to face the teacher again.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 15 2006, 02:30 PM**

Wanting more attention, Pansy threw a scrap of paper at Jaydens head then hid sniggering quietly.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 16 2006, 05:52 PM**

Jayden's eyes narrowed as he growled, but didn't turn around.


	6. A Good Read

**Hogwartslegends Library A Good Read**

**Posted by: Chris Thorne Apr 25 2006, 02:59 AM**

Chris settled down in a seat near the back of the library with a book on wandless magic. Since learning about his gift with wordless he's been trying to find good books to teach him wandless. He flicked his wand and a invisible shield that would alert him if anyone was within 3 metres of him surrounded him.

Chris leaned back in the chair and began reading.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 04:59 PM**

The young halfling stormed into the library, his boots thudding loudly against the stone floor. The librarian shot him a venomous glare, but Jayden blanked her completely. He was dressed all in black, his jeans, t-shirt, boot and robes were black. The only colour on him was his pale skin and his violet eyes which shone brightly.

He headed to the table by the Ravenclaw and sat down, putting his feet up on the table. The elderly librarian swept his feet off in passing and the metal on his boots clinked against the grounds. Hesmiled pulling out a book on Quidditch and opening it.

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 2 2006, 06:44 AM**

Chris looked up when the shield he put up alerted him of another boy coming towards him. The guy put his feet on the table and once again his shield alerted him of the librarian, who walked past and knocked the boy's feet off.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked rather rudely. He sat back and glared. He was quite happy reading alone.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 04:18 PM**

Jayden glared at the ravenclaw, "Did I give you permission to speak?" He stared down at his hands, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 2 2006, 07:59 PM**

"I wasn't aware I needed permission to speak." Chris glared back. "You can't tell people what to do, so you need to get over the fact that the world does not revolve around you."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 3 2006, 04:05 PM**

Jayden's violet eyes narrowed as her rolled up his sleeves. There was a tattoo on his wrist which many people would recognise as it showed his bloodline. He quickly changed his mind and covered the Malfoy Crest up and folded his arms staring out the window.

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 4 2006, 06:23 AM**

Chris looked at the tattoo on the prefect's wrist and rolled his eyes. He packed up his things walked over to get his things out. He walked back to the table and grabbed his bag.

"Bye" He said, once again, rather rudely. 'I wanted to read in peace not get pissed off by some idiotic prefect. How did he get that place anyway?' Chris thought as he stormed off. 'I'll get more peace in the library section in my trunk then here.'

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 4 2006, 04:01 PM**

Jayden sighed, "You don't have to leave..I'll just be quiet.."

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 6 2006, 03:54 AM**

Chris snorted and turned around. "Did I just here that correctly? You'll be quiet" He laughed.

"I'm amazed you even know what that word means. Or are you just spewing out randoms words in an effort for me to stay so you have someone to boss around or piss off?" He smiled and walked off. "See you round."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 6 2006, 04:43 PM**

Jayden glared at the ground and muttered, "Screw you..." He crossed his arms, "You try to be nice so you don't be consumed by evil and some Ravenclaw throws it in your face!"

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 6 2006, 11:26 PM**

Chris whipped around when he heard a mutter from the Slytherin, "You try to be nice so you don't be consumed by evil and some Ravenclaw throws it in your face!"

"What was that?" Chris asked. "Did you just say you you being nice so you don't get consumed by evil? Okay now I'm confused. Your a Malfoy, your in Slytherin, meaning you should be evil. Mostly from the Malfoy blood and prtly from the Slytherin but you actually want to be good? Wow.

He looked away and thought for a minute.

"Do follow Dumbledore? Or Voldemort." Chris asked. He had no problem with saying Voldemort. He knew that it was stupid to fear saying a name. And as he had heard before; "Fear of a Name Only Increases the Fear Itself."

He sat down, waiting for him to answer and decided to be polite and introduced himself, "I'm Chris Thorne by the way. I don't think we've met civially (SP?) before."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 7 2006, 05:37 PM**

Jayden winced as the boy said 'Voldemort', "I'm Jayden, and I'm with Dumbledore all the way..."

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 9 2006, 07:30 AM**

Chris chuckled when Jayden winced at the word Voldemort.

"Why do act like such a jerk and hate all the people that obviously follow Dumbledore even though you do as well? Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to act like a dick. It pisses people off and they end up thinking you're a asshole."

He sat down and thought about the converstion he and Jayden had just had.

"I must of just made myself sound like an asshole then didn't I?." He laughed at himself, "I'm an idiot...and a Ravenclaw...hmm, that a strange sentence. And I'll be shutting up now..."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 10 2006, 03:45 PM**

Jayden laughed, "But I am an asshole...sometimes I enjoy it although..." He shook his head, "Don't blame me...I grew up with Draco!" he joked laughing.

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 11 2006, 06:21 AM**

"You grew up with Malfoy? That's gotta suck." Chris leaned forward suddenly, "Do you have any dirt on him? Like does he sleep with a stuffed animal or anything?"

He grinned. It would be fun to spread around the fact that Malfoy sleep with a pink hippo or something of the sort.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 12 2006, 06:09 PM**

Jayden crossed his arms, "Dude, he's my cousin, I'm not...that...cruel!" he said with a smile, "Plus honestly I don't know..."

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 13 2006, 09:22 PM**

"Oh damn." He said jokingly. "I've never asked this before because it's kinda rude but... What's with your eyes? The colour it's... different..."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 14 2006, 12:10 PM**

Jayden looked at him, "I know...I'm a dhampyr...It's the way they are I guess..."


	7. Homework

**Hogwartslegends The Lake and the Lawns Homework**

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 08:37 PM**

Faith was finally out of Herbology, and it was the final class of the day. She had a ton of homework, and rather than put it off until there was no time, she headed down to the lake get started. Sitting down beside a tree, she began her work, but it was such a warm, sunny day that she soon found herself watching the giant squid playfully dodging just under the lake's surface. She didn't even notice that Jayden was heading that was...and when she saw him it was evident to her that he wasn't in any great mood...

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:40 PM**

Jayden's fists were clenched in the pockets of his robes, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground, I hate that bastard, i wish he would curl up and f**king die!, he thought in anger. He kicked the tree beside him and snarled. He was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, his Slytherin robes with his metal tip boots on his feet which padded on the grass. His boots had dented the tree and he knew he'd get an earful later but he didn't care.

He let out an exasperated sigh and sat down, bringin his knees up to rest his chin on them.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 08:45 PM**

Faith saw no possible way of getting out of there unseen, and besides she had been there first. She she looked back down at the book as if still reading and asked in a quiet voice, " something wrong, Jayden?" She didn't care to fight today. She would just listen if he wanted to talk. She felt sure he wouldn't but she offered anyway.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:47 PM**

Jayden snorted, "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically, anger seeping through. He glared out across the lake.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 08:49 PM**

"I saw it in Divination." She said that with just as much sarcasm and finally looked up at him. "Sorry. You want me to leave so you can cool down?"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:51 PM**

Jayden shrugged, "What's the point, I doubt I will be able to anyway!"

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 25 2006, 08:58 PM**

Faith was surprised at how angry he sounded. He hadn't even been this angry with her when she had stupidly almost caused a fight between them over a month ago. "Jayden...listen, I'm sorry about when I tried to fight with you before. I was wrong. I should have left it be, but my temper is on a short fuse. And whatever's bothering you now...I'm sure it'll turn out alright." Like he'll listen to me.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:23 PM**

Jayden shook his head, "It's ok, I don't care bout that..."

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 27 2006, 03:16 AM**

That caught her attention. Something was really wrong if he wasn't interested in annoying her. It surprised her that she wanted to somehow get him back to his old self. Why would I want him that way? she wondered. He's so... well, like his cousin. She had gotten the wrong impression of him the last time she had met him, and she could almost admit that. He hadn't seemed so bad away from the people he wanted to impress, all of them Slytherins.

She decided to try this again. Putting away her homework, and knowing she'd regret not getting it done now, she turned to face him. "So...you want to talk? I'm in a better mood this time." She smiled. "I promise not to go psyco on you today."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:36 PM**

Jayden shook his head, "Just my father being a prick..." He smirked, "As usual..." He rubbed his temples and crossed his legs, thinking. He didn't realise he was absent-mindedly rubbing his forearm.

**Posted by: Faith Trison Apr 28 2006, 04:08 AM**

Faith looked at him for a moment. "I've seen people get upset about their parents before, but you...really don't like your father much, huh?" She noticed him rubbing his arm. "What's wrong?" she motioned toward it.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 4 2006, 08:28 PM**

Jaydne looked at her, "No I don't...he wants me to be a...you know..."

**Posted by: Faith Trison May 5 2006, 04:04 AM**

Faith raised an eyebrow. "I do? Don't worry, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't pry. I wish I could help you though..." She felt bad for him. What would it be like to actually hate your parents?

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 9 2006, 06:00 PM**

He rolled up his sleeve and there was the Dark Mark, well a sacr of it, not the real thing. "My father gave me this as a child, just to prove who I was.."

**Posted by: Faith Trison May 10 2006, 04:02 AM**

Faith stared at the scar. Why would a parent do such a thing? Because he's a Death Eater. That's why. She shook her head slowly. "I guess I should have known he would push you to join Voldemort... I just didn't think something like that would have happened. You have a right to hate him. Is that why you want to follow Dumbledore?" She looked back at the lake and thought that the Malfoy lines were a bit mixed up. Cruelty seemed to run in them, but it was that cruelty that was turning Jayden against them. Fitting, she thought. But she still did not like it that things like that could happen to people.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 10 2006, 03:43 PM**

Jayden shook his head, "No, I respect my family but it is out of love for my mother that I follow Dumbledore..." He smirked, "Draco feels the same as me towards my father so I guess we're equal.."


	8. Practicing

**Hogwartslegends Quidditch Pitch Practicing.**

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 06:38 PM**

Draco was busy doing Potions homework in the crypt, when an idea shot to his mind. He got up and grabbed his broom, and the rest of his Quidditch gear. If he rushed, he could have a couple of catch-the-snitch courses before dinner.

As he reached the Quidditch pitch he hurried into the locker room to get changed into his Slytherin robes. When he finished he stepped out onto the magnificient field and took in the sight. He dragged out the heavy box containing all the balls from wreaking havoc. Mostly the smashers. He kicked the box open and picked out his specialty, the tiny golden ball. He smirked at it before releasing it into the sky. It was out of his sight in less than a second, and looking forward to the challenge Draco mounted his broom.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:04 PM**

Jayden sat up in the stands, watching his cousin on his broom. The wind blew the violet eyed boy's Slytherin robes around his legs as he rumaged his bags for his Defence Against The Dark Arts assignment. Pulling out a quill he started it, his hair falling over his eyes. He raised his eyes as Draco shot past and he smiled slightly.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 08:14 PM**

Draco noticed someone on the stands from the corner of his eye, but he didn't stop. He had just spotted the snitch and he chased it so fast everything but him and the snitch turned into one big blur. The wind pulled at his blonde locks so hard he felt like it was close to falling off. But he hung in there and stretched out his arm. The snitch took a loop to the ground and he followed it. As the ground came closer, the snitch changed angle right before hitting the ground. Draco jumped off his broom and grabbed the snitch in the air, before rolling along the ground. His broom crashed stick first into the sand, but it was ok. He practiced this manouvre alot. He stood up and squeezed the snitch in his hand, grinning to himself.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:22 PM**

The boy in the stands clapped casually, his feet up on the ledge normally used to stop stupid 1st years falling over the edge. "Well caught Draco, best as always!"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 08:26 PM**

Draco turned his head and smirked up at the figure on the stands.

"How about you put the book aside and come down here to join me, cousin?"

He yelled up at him, walking over to his broomstick and with some strength pulled it out of the sand. He knew for a fact his cousin was a good Quidditch player as well, they were on the same team.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:30 PM**

Jayden stood up and laughed, "Why not cousin!" he yelled back, before pulling out his wand, "Accio Firebolt". The Slytherin grabbed the broom in his hand with ease, removed his robes and mounted it before joining Draco down on the pitch.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 09:14 PM**

Draco mounted his broom and started levitating, flying up to join him. But before he went up he flew over the ball box, grabbing a few tools. When he got up he smirked at Jayden and threw him club. "Let's have a game of bludger, shall we?" He grinned again and flew down to the ball box, waiting to undo the bludger. "Ready?" He yelled up to Jayden, holding his own club tightly in his hand.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 25 2006, 09:29 PM**

From the far end of the Quidditch Pitch stood a dark figure, leaning against a wooden frame of the entrance. She looked at both boys with her blue green unatural eyes from under her black hair.

She noticed Malfoy grabbed the club. She lifted an eyebrow, "This should be interesting." she remerked to herself.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:22 PM**

THe other Malfoy grabbed the club his cousin threw him, "Sounds cool..." He flew up, opposite Draco and laughed, "Of course, just keep your eyes open, I don't wanna have to owl Aunt Narcissia and say you died of a bludger attack!"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 03:33 PM**

Draco smirked to himself and kicked the lock off the bludger. Immidately it flew up, inches from his face when he hit it with his club, sending it racing towards Jayden. He breathed heavily and jumped on his broom, flying up and watching Jayden as the angry ball charged at him.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:40 PM**

Jayden watched it, waiting til the bludger was a couple of feet away before swinging the club, sending the bludger back to his cousin. Jayden turned his broom and shot up into the sky, away from Draco.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 03:46 PM**

Draco flew side to side, waiting patiently for the ball to reach him. Deciding he wanted to show off a bit, he jumped up on his broom, with his excellent balance from catching many snitches like this, he stood on his broom, balancing back and forth as the smasher made its way to him he charged his club. When it reached him he hit it full on from below, sending it flying into the sky after his cousin. He then lost his balance and just grabbed his broom with one hand, crawling back up and speeding away to the opposite end of the field.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:52 PM**

Jayden sniggered as his cousin lost his balance, Idiot... He looked up in time to see it zooming towards him, This is how you show off Malfoy style. He leapt into a standing postition, his club in his hand. He smiled slightly, knowing the bludger was going to fly straight over his head. He jumped straight into the air, smashing the bludger back to Draco, before somersaulting and landing on his broom.

"That cousin, is how to successfully show off!" he yelled.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 03:54 PM**

"And you know I'm better at it than you!" He yelled back, flying around in a circle with the bludger chasing him, pushing his broom faster to avoid the ball catching up with him. As it got close, he suddenly flew up in a loop and came from behind, hitting the ball from behind sending it back at Jayden fastly. This was more fun than he had thought at first.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:56 PM**

Jayden laughed as the ball came flying at him. He swung the bat and smashed it back, "At least I can actually keep my balance!" he yelled.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 06:32 PM**

Aliskha rolled her eyes as she saw them both show off, she couldn't imagine how they showed off in front of a girl, since she thinks that they had not noticed her looking from below. "Boys." she sighed.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 06:38 PM**

"That's not the hard part, the hard part is looking good, like me!" Draco yelled in reply and ran a hand through his hair, but the wind was pulling it anyway. He grinned and dodged the bludger the first time. When it came back again he hit it over his shoulder, sending it on a trip around the field before going back to Jayden.

He noticed a black figure out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't pay it anymore attention at the moment.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 08:21 PM**

Jayden laughed, "Oh but dear Draco, I do look good!" He smirked as he ruffled his black hair before clicking his fangs as he smashed the bludger back towards his cousin. His violet eyes darted to the side as he noticed the black figure. Shaking his head, he turned his broom and flew away from Draco.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 08:56 PM**

Draco was eyeing the female figure standing on the ground, so much he almost didn't notice the bludger aiming right for his head. He snapped out of his trance in the last moment and slammed the bludger. It was directed downwards, and it was aimed for the girl. He smirked to himself. "I hope she can catch. Or dodge." He muttered, the wind carrying his words a bit before letting them fade. He looked over at his cousin, wondering if he was following the bludger as well.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 09:04 PM**

Aliskha's blue green eyes narrowed as she saw the bludger comming for her. She would be able to throw it back easily if she had a club, but she didn't, She grabbed her black wnad with ease and placed it before her.

"Evanesco"she pronounced casually and inches before the bludger made contact with her wand it disappeared, leaving only smoke. She then looked up back to Draco. She had good reflexes, she was to become a National Beater after all.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 09:15 PM**

Draco glared down at her. He flew closer, and stared her down. It was the prefect from earlier. "Hey! Wench! What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to destroy the school's game balls like that." He jumped off his broom and pulled his green robes around him. He walked up to her and looked down on her. "We're supposed to use those for playing. Not destroying. And as far as I know you're on the team too." He whispered with a harsh voice in her ear, glaring at her.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 09:23 PM**

Aliskha looked at the boys eyes , her blue green eyes narrowed as he started to argue with her. "Shut it Malfoy."she said sudenlly with a stern a serious voice. "Yes, I'm on the team..."she said and moved her wand to the side. "Appareo"she said and the same bludger reappeared on the floor next to her and started to move uncontroulably. "The evanesco spell has a counterpart. she said simply. She moved forward. "Vete a jugar"she said in spanish.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 09:28 PM**

Draco looked down at the bludger, then back at her, still glaring at her.

"Whatever that means, wench." He spat out the last word, making sure to sound as insulting as possible. He crossed his arms and looked into her eyes, getting caught by how they looked again. He shook his head and shifted his weight.

"Since you destroyed it, you put it back in the box." Draco nodded at the bludger on the ground.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 09:33 PM**

Aliskha started to laugh the word wench not affecting her at the minimum. "I destroyed nothing."she said looking at the bludger. Her blue green eyes looking at him. "Go on with your game Malfoy, I was enjoying how you kept on lossing your balance. Maybe this time we could all have a laugh and your can really fall next time."she said.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 01:04 PM**

Draco kept glaring at her. "You're only standing here watching because you're jealous some of us can actually fly a broom." He retorted. "And unlike you, people would actually remember if I got injured. Not like it'll happen. Go play with your dolls." He shooed her off, after staring at her he turned his back on her and walked over to his broom. He spat on the ground and looked at her again before shooting up in the sky.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 27 2006, 04:10 PM**

Aliskha smiled trying to hold from lauging as he kept on talking. "I have no reason to be jealous, unlike you." she said simply before he left and kicked off the ground. "So bloddy imature." she said to herself.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:23 PM**

Jayden sighed, Not again Draco. He landed softly beside his cousin and their fellow Slytherin, "What the hell is going on here!" He stood with his arms crossed, his gaze directed towards Draco, "As far as I could see from where I was, she did nothing wrong!"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 04:25 PM**

"She broke the bloody bludger!" Draco's voice boomed from the sky, obviously still mad. "She's just an arrogant..." The last word faded out in the air as he soared above them in a circle.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:34 PM**

Jayden smirked, "And your not.." he muttered so Draco wouln't hear it, "Cousin, its a bludger, and she fixed it...shall we continue..?"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 04:52 PM**

"If you want to continue get up here then." He yelled back at Jayden, who was still standing on the ground next to the girl. Draco turned around and flew to the opposite end of the course, doing a slalom run through the hoops.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:56 PM**

Jayden shook his head, "Bloody cousins, ignore him, he's always like that, trust me!" He smiled, mounted his broom and shot towards his cousin.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 27 2006, 04:58 PM**

Aliskha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Idiot." she muttered under her breath. She guessed that it was just the male hormones doing it's effects on the young Slytherin. She looked to Jayden expressionless, though gratefull that he didn't try to bite her head off too.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 05:02 PM**

Draco cursed under his breath to himself, as he sped through the loops of the opposite end, finally seeing Jayden come towards him. He peered at him as he came closer. "So what shall we do now?" He yelled to him through the wind that was now growing stronger.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 05:18 PM**

Jayden laughed, "Well I don't know do I?"

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 27 2006, 05:26 PM**

Aliskha nodded and walked back to the Slytherin quarters in the Pitch area. If she wasn't a prefect, she would have cursed the boy off his bloddy broom, but Aliskha wasn't about to do that.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:07 PM**

Jayden laughed, before flying over to where his robes were. He leapt off his broom and rumaged about in them, "WHere is it?"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 06:10 PM**

Draco followd him on his broom, hovering above him he yelled down at him; "Where's what?" Through the upcoming stormy weather. He shielded his face with a hand, trying not to get pulled away from Jayden by the harsh wind.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:12 PM**

Jayden narrowed his eyes, "My wand and prefect badge!" Anger surged through him as he saw a figure run towards the castle.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 27 2006, 06:17 PM**

Panting heavily, Pansy reached the castle doors, swung them open and bolted towards the slytherin common room. Giggling to herself the whole time.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:17 PM**

Jayden snarled as he made out the figure running for the doors, "Pansy you bitch!"

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 27 2006, 06:20 PM**

Aliskha looked away from her quiditch robes when she heared the yell from Jayden. She stopped putting her robes in her current place and walked out, looking over towards Hogwarts to see the castle doors still swingging from the way Pansy had hurried in the castle. Aliskha made a expression as if impressed. "Sneaky."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:23 PM**

Jayden clambered down from the stands and landed on the pitch, a look of anger crossed his face, "I get my f**king hands on her, and I will kill her!" Jayden wasn't one to get pissed easily, but he prized his wand and his badge. Eyes narrowed, he pulle don his robes and growled turning to Draco, "Care to help?" he asked, before sprinting ahead towards the castle.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 06:25 PM**

Draco nodded. No one steals from a Malfoy. He rushed down over Jayden's sprinting head on his broom, flying over his cousin. "That whore! She won't get out of this easily!" He yelled down at him, making a fist with his free hand.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:28 PM**

Jayden looked up, vaulting over the wall, "Hell no, she'll pay..." He skidded round the corner, darting in and out of students before almost crashing into the school doors.


	9. Scouting Pranks

**Hogwartslegends 4th Floor Corridor Scouting pranks.**

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 09:19 PM**

Draco was on the 4th floor corridor, looking around for any particular youngsters to scare. He narrowed his cold grey stare as a third year came into his sight. He hid behind a bookshelf and waited for him to walk by. As he passed, Draco pushed a ton of books from the inside to pelt down on the student. He yelped and covered his face with his hands, but soon enough he was burried in books. Draco laughed maniacly and stepped over the pile, watching his newest victim squirm. He was desperately trying to make it out of the book-hell. But he wasn't exactly succeeding, which just made Draco laugh harder.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 25 2006, 09:33 PM**

Besides the laughing of Malfoy, there was another sound comming closer, the sound of foot steps. Aliskha passed the corner and saw the scene before her. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Malfoy laughing at what, she imagined, he had just done.

She walked by, apperantly he hadn't noticed her prencese yet. The thris year trying desperatly to get out.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 05:06 AM**

Draco turned as he heard the footsteps, hoping that it wasn't a teacher. And it wasn't. He took a deep breath, relieved, as he peered at Aliskha. "Hilarious, isn't it?" He asked her and watched the third year slowly push books aside and open a little hole at the top.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 06:23 PM**

"Amuzing" she said back with a slight grin at Malfoy, then her eyes moving to the third year. Fromj underneath the piles of books, she could not see the colors of his robes, so she did not know from what house he was from.

Aliskha moved her gloved hand to her side, just above her knee high boots, and she grabbed onto her black and green wand. "Wingardium leviosa" she said sudenlly. as the many books all at once lifted from the ground with the flicker of her hand, and those two words.

She looked back at Malfoy raising her shoulders "Sorry ...prefect." she said, as the ravelclaw boy managed to get up and limpped away. She had to get him out, or he would just tell how a prefect left him there under the many books.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 06:36 PM**

Draco sighed at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Fine, but you're not gonna take any points from Slytherin are you?" Draco looked back over at the mess of the books that had once again fallen to the ground, releasing alot of dust. He didn't care to clean it up, that wasn't his job. He grinned to himself and turned around, watching the girl again.

"Why does a prefect or a teacher always have to ruin all the fun.." He said and pulled his robes back over his shoulders, from laughing so hard it had almost sunk down his chest.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 07:34 PM**

Aliskha shoock her head silently, she would not think of taking points from Slytherin. She then looked at the books, she would just leave them there for someone else to take care of.

"Ain't my choice, can't let the boy going around and telling everyone how a prefect left them to a 6th years mercy."she said lifting an eyebrow.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 08:03 PM**

"But you're a Slytherin prefect. It's different." Draco muttered and stepped closer to her. "Why are you patrolling here anyway? Prefect duty?" He asked, examining her face, and her weird eyes.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 08:39 PM**

Aliskha shook her head. "Just passing by, nothing much else to do." she answered back, as she noticed that he was staring at her eyes. "Sorry for crampping your style."

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 08:49 PM**

"No worries. Just try not to let it happen again." He said and looked around them. No one was around. He sighed deeply. "Geez, now I have to go to release hell in Gryffindors common room. But on the other hand, that's fun." He smirked to himself and looked at the girl. "Where are you heading?"

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 08:58 PM**

Aliskha smiled in return to his comment of bothering the Gryffindors. She then lifted her shoulders. "More "Patroling"i guess."she said not sure of where to go. She just wanted too hang around for a while before heading back to the Common Room.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 09:10 PM**

"Fine, enjoy patrolling. But stay away from seventh floor. I'll be bothering some Gryffindors." Draco smirked and pushed a little statue of a witch on her nose. She turned and revealed a tiny hole. Draco crawled in and disappeared. The statue rolled back into place and covered the hole.

**Posted by: Aliskha Apr 26 2006, 09:15 PM**

Aliskha grinned a bit before turing and walking down the hall, away from where Draco had hidden to.


	10. Waiting

**Hogwartslegends Dungeon Corridors Waiting... (Draco)**

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 25 2006, 08:50 PM**

Jayden leant against the walls of the dungeons waiting patiently. Draco was meant to be here over an hour ago, God, where the hell has that boy gone? He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the stone floor. He looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed, before sliding down the wall to sit on his ass. He trailed his finger through the dirt on the floor befor looking at his dirty finger distatfully and wiping it on his robes. He heard footsteps along the corridor and looked up at the familiar boy.

Getting to his feet, he placed a hand on his hip, "Where the hell were you?"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 25 2006, 09:04 PM**

"Homework and teacher issues, sorry." He said in a low harsh voice, pulling his robes farther up around himself, as if trying to hide himself more in the darkness. "Been bored?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at the dirt on his robe. Draco chuckled silently to himself and leaned against a wall, looking at his cousin. "So what's up?" He finally asked, scanning the corridor as well as he could through the darkness.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:17 PM**

Jayden rolled his eyes, "You always have teacher problems.." he muttered harshly. He sighed, shugging, "I heard from my father today...I'm going to kill him if he asks me to join the Dark Lord one more time.." he hissed, glaring at the floor in annoyance, brushing the dirt off his robes.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 03:31 PM**

Draco shrugged and looked up. "So what did he say?" He muttered and started pulling at his robe, before letting it go and looking side to side. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, waiting for Jayden's reply.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:38 PM**

Jayden sighed, "Oh the normal, 'It's your destiny son, it's why you were born, join us or I'll disown you' you know, same as last time.." He leant against the wall, kicking the dirt at his feet, "Drives me nuts..."

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 03:42 PM**

"Tell the old git to shut up then." Draco grinned through the darkness, aware that his cousin couldn't see it. "Hm, no, I don't know.." He crossed his arms and opened his eyes again, bringing his head down from the wall. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. The next move is not ours to make, I believe."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:48 PM**

Jayden nodded, sighing softly, "That's true.." He raised his violet eyes from the floor to meet Draco's. He laughed slightly, then a litle harder.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 03:52 PM**

"Is that the only reason you made me come down here? Man, I was on a good streak at pissing teachers off." Draco sighed but laughed too. He stretched and rolled his shoulders a bit, leaning against the wall again.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 03:53 PM**

Jayden sniggered, "Some first year thought I was your twin brother..." He laughed, "We don't even have the second name!" He shook his head, brushing his hair out his eyes, "Thick lil firsties.."

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 26 2006, 06:47 PM**

"We don't, but we both look intimidating in the same way. I'd say." Draco grinned proudly, flashing his shiny teeth. "They get scared, and they relate us. Muahaha." Draco cackled to himself and cracked his knuckles, just for the effect. He also rolled his neck, trying to look really tough as a second year Hufflepuff girl lost for her Potions class passed by. Upon seeing the boys she quickly ran along.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 26 2006, 08:19 PM**

Jayden laughed, a little more evilly than he intended, the light from a nearby lamp reflecting off his slight fangs, "Oh it's fun to be us..."

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 04:28 PM**

"It is.. But if that's all I think I will go catch some dinner. I'm hungry." He said, pulling his robes around him, and started to walk out of the corridor with loud steps. "See you later cousin." He said over his shoulder.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:37 PM**

Jayden laughed, shaking his head, "Later you greedy pig!" he joked, then turned in the oppostie direction, hoping Draco didn't chase him for that.


	11. The Person: Stranger to Chealse

**Hogwartslegends Platform 9 3/4 The Person/ Stranger to Chealse**

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry Apr 26 2006, 08:53 PM**

Chealse hurried to the platform 9 3/4 and just got there in time to hop on the she was walking down the aisle, the train started and she was jerked forward. "Off to Hogwarts!"The driver called as he roared away from the station tward hills and hills and all the valleys.

Chealse got up and she started to walk again when she saw an open door. She walked in and closed it behind her, she got her bags and threw them on the floor and turned to see someone in the seat beside jumped and started to back up when she hit the glass window slide door of the train.

The trolly was coming by with candy and she sat down on the other couch and stared at the person on the seat infront of her. "What is your name, mine is Chealse Newberry, and this is my 4th year at Hogwarts."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 04:26 PM**

Jayden raised his eyebrow to the person who'd interrupted his daily harrassing of younger students. The 1st year took this chance to run and Jayden sighed, "Hey, I was having fun there..." He shook his head, then smirked, "I'm Jayden, 6th year SLytherin..."

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry Apr 27 2006, 08:35 PM**

"Well Jayden,6 years, hows it been?" Chealse asked watching the kid run down the hall and trip on the trolly. "Huh, 1 year i guess." She said looking at Jayden and pulling her hair behind her and smiling at him.

"So, how has your day been?"She asked as she sat the trolly came back and she got two packages of candy for Jayden and her to share together."Hope you like these."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 30 2006, 04:41 PM**

Jayden glanced at the girl, "It's been ok, just lost Draco but aside from that I'll survive!"

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry May 1 2006, 09:14 PM**

"Well, wouldn't get much better." Chealse said as she looked outside the window to see the valleys and flowers growing wild.

"Pretty, huh?"

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 2 2006, 07:08 AM**

"Hi," Chris said poking his head in the door, "Can I sit in here? I can't find any place that's not crowded, has 1st years or have people that can't stop staring at my pheonix."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 04:16 PM**

Jayden shrugged, but stayed silent, gazing out the window. He was the only one he knew who ever stood during the journeys.

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry May 3 2006, 08:51 PM**

Chealse just smiled because she did not have a clue what he had just said."So, I can't belive how far Hogwarts is away from our houses, can you?" Chealse said as she picked ur her duffel bag and picked out a book on Hogwarts. "I can't wait to see Dumbldore again"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 4 2006, 04:03 PM**

Jayden nodded, "Well, it's not that far really..." He straightened his SLytherin robes and ran a hand through his hair.

**Posted by: Chris Thorne May 13 2006, 09:09 PM**

"You know, it isn't real great seeing Dumbledore. You'll get over it in a year or two." Chris said. He brought his things in and sat down. His phoenix's cage got place between him and Chealse and he hoped she wouldn't be scared by him.

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry May 29 2006, 05:38 PM**

"Ahhh, I have a cat, phenoix's are so cute" Chealse smiled at chris, "I know what you mean." She said as she stood up and slipped the candy in her robe pocket. Chealse smiled again and sat down.


	12. Charging Up Stairs

**Hogwartslegends Grand Staircase Charging up stairs**

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 27 2006, 06:41 PM**

"Hehe, catch me if you can boys" she laughed happily upon hearing her name called. She continued running up the staircase her robes flowing behind her and then stopped in the middle of the stairs waiting for Jayden. As Jayden caught up the staircase moved and took her to another floor. Chuckling she ran through the door into the corridor.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 07:46 PM**

Jayden darted up the stairs after her, taking them two at a time. He darted past a group of Gryffindor girls, skidding round the landing and running to the floor Pansy had just gotten off at.

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley Apr 27 2006, 07:53 PM**

Ginny Blinked as she saw a flash of Black robes go by her. "Was that...Jayden?" She blinked again, then shrugged "I must be imagining things again...im getting REALLY worried..." She giggled then saw a Ravenclaw stare at her "What are you staring at?" She said then walked after Jayden. (well...what she thot was Jayden)


	13. I Don't Believe It!

**Hogwartslegends Hang Out I don't believe it!**

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 08:40 PM**

He couldn't believe it, Granger had gone top far now. I didn't f**king kiss her! Damn it! He kicked the stone wall in annoyance, Damn rumours... He slid down the wall and buried his head in his knees, anger seethign through him.

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry Apr 27 2006, 08:46 PM**

Chealse was with her friends as she saw Jayden kick the wall and slide down it with alot of a hand on her friends shoulder she said "Hold up guys, I will be back, Jayden has had a bad day."

Chealse went up to Jayden and bent down to his level putting the books she was carrying in her lap, then she put a hand on his shoulder and said..."Jayden dont listen to him, hes just jealous of you."

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 08:56 PM**

Draco walked up behind Chealse's friend group, with a huge water balloon in his hands. He was just about to pop it on them when he noticed Jayden and a Gryffindor girl. He sighed and let it drop to the ground gently, not popping it. He walked over to Jayden. "You just can't get enough, can you?" He gestured at the girl and sighed, dumping down next to him. He had no idea something was wrong, but he looked angry.

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry Apr 27 2006, 09:08 PM**

Chealse could not say this without laughing "Shut up Malfoy." "HeHe, ummm."She said stopping her laughter to look at Jayden and then smiling at him.

She dropped her books and the looked over at her group who had just popped Malfoys water ballon, she then laughed and poked Malfoy on the hip. "They popped your ballon eh."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 30 2006, 04:37 PM**

Jayden laughed looking at his cousin, "Hey Draco..." He pulled his Slytherin robes around him tighter and sniggered, "So where ya been cousin?"


	14. Picture Perfect

**Hogwartslegends The Lake and the Lawns Picture Perfect...**

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 08:22 PM**

Jayden leant against the cliffside watching the lake. The castle towered over him and the sun shone in his eyes. He laughed slightly as the Giant Squid raised a tentacle above the water in a waving motion. A black owl landed on the boy's shoulder and he smiled, "Hey Zenrith.." he stroked the owl affectionately.

He was so caught up in his owl he didn't hear the person walking up behind him until they tapped him on the shoulder.

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley Apr 27 2006, 08:32 PM**

"HEY JAYDEN" Ginny yelled causing the womping willow to go crazy, and millions of birds shrieked nd went flying through the air. "Oops..." Ginny said bowing her head, then patted the owl "I was talkin to hermione...she doesnt shut up bout ya" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 08:34 PM**

Jayden raised a black eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Who, Granger?" He smirked, the wind catching his SLytherin robes, "How amusing!"

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley Apr 27 2006, 08:35 PM**

Ginny tilted her head "WHy so...she told me...well you kissed her...is that true?" Ginny said her eyes glistenin with curiosity

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 08:36 PM**

Jayden's eyes widened, "F**k no! When did she say that?" Shock echoed in his voice, Ok so Granger took this a little to far...

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley Apr 27 2006, 08:39 PM**

"Oh...ok then..." why would she lie to me she thought "I was lieing, she never said that ok..." She turned away "So...how are you, i saw u with pansy earlier?"

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 08:42 PM**

Jayden's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, bitch stole my wand and prefect badge, I was trying to get it back. Ended up running halfway round the school but I got 'em back eventually!"

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley Apr 27 2006, 08:46 PM**

"She also told me things about you to," She turned red and bit her fingernails "Sh thot i liked u, she she wanted to show off...he...he..." She nervously giggled


	15. Running Away

**Hogwartslegends Entrance Hall Running away**

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 27 2006, 06:29 PM**

Gasping for a breath and laughing to herself, she stood for a few brief seconds to decide where to go, not knowing the trouble she was in. Hearing footsteps behind her she darted off up the stairs...

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 27 2006, 06:32 PM**

Jayden threw open the heavy oak doors and stepped into the school. His robes and hair stuck to him thanks to the newly falling rain as he looked around, "PANSY!" his voice echoed through the hall, before he ran up the stairs.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 27 2006, 06:38 PM**

Draco jumped off his broom and rushed into the main hall with his cousin, only catching his shadow up the stairs, he started sprinting himself. He caught up to Jayden soon, joining him in chasing Pansy, a bit of rain dropping off him.

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley Apr 27 2006, 09:27 PM**

Ginny sighed as she watched them "Why do i always catch them when they're up to something...im talking to myself again arent i..." Ginny turned to see the ravenclaw girl staring at her again "GO AWAY...your creepin me out!'' Ginny walked away, and towards the slytherins.

"What are you three up to now " She crosses her arms.

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry Apr 28 2006, 09:48 PM**

Chealse walked in "Draco and Jayden, they make a lot of trouble ehh?" asked chealse as she put her hand on her hip and turned to the other two girls."Ahh, Ginny!, Nice to see you again, ehh?"Chealse asked as she walked up to her and air kissed her on each cheek like they did in London, England.

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley Apr 30 2006, 10:14 PM**

Ginny laughed "Nice to see you to, finally a fellow gryffindor!" She smiled and looked over at the green and black group, called slytherin.

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry May 1 2006, 09:33 PM**

"Uhh, Slytherins." Chealse said as she smiled at Ginny and hugged her.

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley May 2 2006, 07:11 PM**

Ginny hugged her back, then sighed "But...they look like they are having a lot of fun..dont they?" Ginny frowned and looked over at them.


	16. Dead End!

**Hogwartslegends 5th Floor Corridor Dead end!**

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 28 2006, 06:41 AM**

Pansy continued running, not worrying about where she was going. She paused for a second and turned around noticing Jayden and Draco entering the corridor. She then realised that she had not got anywhere else to run, she stepped backwards into wall.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy Apr 28 2006, 02:33 PM**

Draco spotted her, all cornered up at the end of the corridor. He yelled for Jayden and pointed, running over to Pansy. "You better have a good explanation for this." He said, his chest going up and down fastly from all the running.

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry Apr 29 2006, 05:03 PM**

"Hey. leave'er alone Draco!" Chealse yelled as she stepped into the hall motioning for Draco to stop.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters Apr 30 2006, 04:38 PM**

Jayden appeared through the window, his eyes narrowed, "Hello Pansy..." Jayden glared at the girl, "Gimme back my wand and badge, or I will rip you apart, no joke!"

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson Apr 30 2006, 04:46 PM**

Realising that Jayden meant what he said, Pansy shivered and realised the trouble she was in... Shall I give them back or not?

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry May 1 2006, 09:31 PM**

"Hey, no violence here, Jayden!" Chealse said as she stepped infront of Pansy crossing her arms.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 04:17 PM**

Jayden's angry eyes darted to the Gryffindor, "Well tell that bitch to give me back my wand and badge!"

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 2 2006, 04:38 PM**

"Never! Not after what you did to me, yes I heard it all. This is last time you make fun of me... " She raised her wand and pointed it at Jayden, "Rictusempra!" The tickling charm, should give me enough time to escape...

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 04:47 PM**

Jayden's eyes widened, "Shit." he muttered as he ducked, moving abnormally quickly before tackling Pansy round the middle, sending the two crashing to the ground.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 2 2006, 05:02 PM**

She let go of Jaydens wand and badge but clung on to her wand tightly. "Arrrrggh, someone help me" Secretly she liked the idea of Jayden jumping her but something told her she wasnt safe, maybe it was the speed of which he moved or maybe his eyes.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 2 2006, 05:33 PM**

"Hey enough!" Aliskha yelled to the two Slytherin's as she raised her wand. "Jayden get off her!" she yelled as she p[icked up the wand and badge with her free hand.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 07:06 PM**

Jayden snarled, getting to his feet and grabbing his stuff off her. He pinned the badge back onto his robes and put his wand into the slot on his side. His eyes were still on Pansy, "Don't do that again, I can't be assed running all the way round the school just to get my stuff back!"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 3 2006, 05:39 PM**

"If your worried about looking like an ass your a bit too late for that." Aliskha said walking to Pansy and helping her up from the floor. She put her wand away and looked at the group and rolled her eyes as she walked away.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 3 2006, 06:07 PM**

Pansy gave Draco and Jayden a dirty look and then hurried off after Aliskha, not saying a word

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry May 3 2006, 08:56 PM**

"See what that caused you two." Chealse said walking out of there and back to the grand staircase to go back to the dorms and take a shower.


	17. Jesus, Ginny

**Hogwartslegends 3rd Floor Corridor Jesus... (Ginny)**

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 2 2006, 07:38 PM**

Jayden walked out his Defense Against The Dark Arts class, his gaze on the floor. He looked up just in time to see the Gryffindor, Ginny was it? stop underneath the stained glass window at the end of the corridor.

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley May 10 2006, 03:44 PM**

Ginny saw Jayden, and ran towards him, and lifted her right hand in the air and shouted " JESSSSSSSSSSSSSUSSSS..." after she realised what she said and what Jayden expression went like, she stopped. "Eh...i mean..." Ginny coughed "Hey...Jayden..." her face went red.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 10 2006, 03:52 PM**

Jayden took a step away from her, "Eh..hi Ginny..." He looked at her oddly, "What have you been smoking?"

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley May 10 2006, 08:58 PM**

"Eh...nothin...'' She nervously giggled ''Ive gotta go now...eh...'' she stepped away

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 10 2006, 08:58 PM**

Jayden raised an eyebrow, watching her, "Yah...ha..."

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley May 11 2006, 09:19 AM**

"So Jayden, ignoring the fact i just called you...eh...*coughs* Jesus...em...how are...you?" Ginny asked nervously

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 11 2006, 07:45 PM**

Jayden sniggered, "If I was in fact Jesus, then get down on your knees Weasley!"

**Posted by: Ginny Weasley May 12 2006, 08:45 PM**

"I will not who do you think i am...HEY stop that RIGHT NOW" Ginny felt herself, go to her knees, at his feet...*isnt amued* "JAYDEN!" Ginny looked at the laughing people behind her...annd the creepy ravenclaw girl who stocks her. "OMG go away and GET alife!"


	18. After Pansy

**Hogwartslegends Dungeon Corridors After Pansy**

**Posted by: Aliskha May 3 2006, 05:43 PM**

Aliskha ran out of the Common Room after Pansy stormed out crying. "Hey stop!" she yelled after the sobbing girl. Aliskha felt a bit bad for the girl, barely, but still a bit bad.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 3 2006, 06:01 PM**

Pansy sat in the corner sulking quietly, she knew that someone was walking towards her but she ignored her.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 4 2006, 06:39 PM**

Aliskha walked up to her and looked down, Pansy looked pitiful. "Oh common' girl, they were just having fun by their standards... boys are boys a slap ain't gonnah' change that." she said seriously.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 4 2006, 06:53 PM**

"Why should I listen to you? You were in on the whole "game". I will get them back for this". She clenched her fists in anger

**Posted by: Chealse Newberry May 4 2006, 10:04 PM**

"Pansy. Pansy" Chealse said as she walked up to the two of them and then bent down beside the sobbing girl. "What happend?"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 5 2006, 05:30 PM**

Aliskha lifted an eyebrow as she said that she would have revenge. "Really?" she asked sudenlly. "Ah' doubt that, but your welcome tah' try." she said not trusting in the young slytherin's knowledge in magic. Aliskha turned and started to walk down the hallway. "Watch yourself."


	19. Doing Time

**Hogwartslegends Trophy Room Doing time**

**Posted by: Faith Trison May 5 2006, 06:15 PM**

Faith sat muttering to herself as she polished the innumerable trophies that lined shelf upon shelf in the trophy room. This was not new to her as one teacher seemed to find fault with her every move: Professor Snap. This time it had been slipping in Neville's spilled potion on her way back with ingredients for her own. Her ingredients had ended up in Neville's caldron instead of hers, and she had been given detention for 'Wasting supplies.'

She replaced the trophy won for an outstanding performance in a wizard duel by some student or other and took up another. This was the most boring thing she had ever done. Why did Snape always choose to pick on her? She whispered several foul words to which she compared Snape and continued to wipe angrily at the smudged fingerprints that obstructed the writing on the surface of the trophy and hoped no one else had this duty tonight. She wouldn't wish this on any other student...well, except Draco. But not tonight. It would be the worst thing that could possibly happen to her...

**Posted by: Aliskha May 6 2006, 05:34 PM**

"Missed a spot." a voice said from next to the Hufflepuff girl. The accent was spanish. It was the Slytherin prefect looking down to the Hufflepuff. "Don't tell me... Snape?" Aliskha asked with a raised eyebrow.

**Posted by: Faith Trison May 7 2006, 04:42 AM**

Faith looked up as the voice sounded beside her. She recognized the newcomer as a Slytherin prefect, but one she had not yet spoken with. She tended to try and stay out of their way, as most slytherins were rather unsociable when it came to her house. "Yes, Snape. As always. I spend most evenings in here...but why are you here? Surly not for detention?"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 7 2006, 05:14 PM**

Aliskha shoock her head. "Patroling... the downfall of being a prefect." she responded in turn. She smirked as she knew how Snape was like with the other houses. "Well, Snape will always be Snape." she added smiling.

**Posted by: Faith Trison May 9 2006, 04:08 AM**

Faith sighed and looked back at the trophys she was polishing. "Don't tell me that...I was hoping someone would perform a memory charm on him to make him more pleasent..."

**Posted by: Aliskha May 18 2006, 10:07 PM**

Aliskha shook her head. "Nah, that wouldn't work on him, he would smell it a mile away. There has always been something odd about thet man."


	20. Waiting for Class to Start

**Hogwartslegends Defence Against The Dark Arts Waiting for class to start**

**Posted by: Aliskha May 5 2006, 05:38 PM**

Outside the room Aliskha was sitting against the wall. She was supposed to have class in a few minutes. Her hair like always in front her face, covering her unnatural eyes. On her lap she had a envelope one of the owls had delivered to her. She had yet to open it... out of fear.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 6 2006, 04:45 PM**

Jayden walked down the corridor towards class, head beant and his hands in his pocket. He stopped beside the Slytherin and leant against the wal. He couldn't help but look at the envelope in her lap, "You gonna open that?", he asked quietly.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 6 2006, 05:31 PM**

Aliskha looked up in surprise, her mind was somewhere else, and she didn't hear Jayden comming. She shoved the envelope to her bag calmly but a bit nervous. "When is Valentine comming?" Aliskha asked changing the subject.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 6 2006, 08:38 PM**

He slid down to sit on the floor and shrugged, "I dunno, haven't seen him since breakfast..." he trailled off thinking. The first time he ever met Valentine was during the summer when he'd walked in on the professor and his father talking, god he'd gotten such a thrashing for that interuption

**Posted by: Aliskha May 6 2006, 08:47 PM**

Aliskha sighed. "He's late." she stated. She knew the hole theory of a curse of the DoA teachers, she had lived through it also, each of her professors not comming back for a seconf year, whatever the reason.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 7 2006, 08:31 AM**

Pansy jogged up the corridor thinking she was late for class but upon seeing no teacher she slowed down. "Hi Alishka" she said pleasantly. She looked around for her friends but couldnt see them, she glanced at Jayden and stared coldly at him. "Drunk any blood recently Marsters?" she sneered at him.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 7 2006, 05:03 PM**

Jayden returned the cold look, "No, I haven't but I'm feeling rather peckinsh.." he said, getting to his feet and looking down at her.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 7 2006, 05:11 PM**

Aliskha nodded to the Slytherin as she greeted her. Then she rolled her eyes as the two began to exchange words once shruged uncomfortable as Pansy greeted Jayden. She had heared that Jayden had vampiric blood. For some reason she had a strange feeling.

Aliskha then looked to her bag... the unopened letter. She couldn't help it anymore and grabbed it, tearing the envelope and started to read the information on the parchment.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 7 2006, 05:24 PM**

"Whoah careful, best stay in the dark for your freakish kind. We wouldnt want you burning up would we?" she gave Jayden a piercing stare then looked over at Alishka to see what she was opening.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 7 2006, 05:38 PM**

Jayden snarled, "I'm lamia, I don't burn up. That's only vampire's in books you stupid bitch. DOn't talk about things you know nothing about!"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 7 2006, 05:40 PM**

She was getting extreamly nervous as her blue green eyes moved through the parchment, reading every single word on it. She had expected this letter months ago. She even took the necesary precautions in case things went bad but she already knew... she knew that it was too late.

That day at hogsmeade... in that black alley, she should have known better. No she was not pregnant, for her it was even worse.

The parchment crumpled into Aliskha's fist and she tossed it back to the bag beside her. She didn't look at any of the others. She reamined there, her mind in a roller coaster.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 7 2006, 05:57 PM**

Jayden looked at Aliskha's paler than normal face, "Are you...alright?" He crouched down beside her, "You look kinda...shocked..."

**Posted by: Aliskha May 7 2006, 06:20 PM**

Aliskha soock her head. She wasn't fine. But then she said... "Ah'm fine." What a news, her parents were going to be furious. "A... why a Moroaicã?" she asked herself. Her hand went to her chest, she felt nothing, she chocked up a single tear running down her cheak. She stood up and walked rapidly down the corridor.

She left her bag behind, along with the crumpled letter.

Ms. Dënar,

the Ministry of Magic and the department of magical creatures regrets deeply to infom you of your status of a Moroaicã. Below there is the description of your condition. Hopefully you will be able to continue your studies at hogwarts if no serious actions occur.

Sincerily and regretfully August Fudge (Minister of Magic)

A Moroi is a type of vampire or ghost in Romanian folklore. A female Moroi is called a Moroaicã . In some versions, a Moroi is a phantom of a dead person which leaves the grave to draw energy from the living. In your case you were affected by a moroi, taking away your energy and converting you into half morai and half human, though your body is suppousedly dead, you mantain your emotions intact.

**Posted by: Pansy Parkinson May 7 2006, 07:25 PM**

Pansy gasped as she read the letter. "Um... well... looks like you have a new friend then." She looked towards Alishka and then back at Jayden. "Poor her" was all she could say.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 7 2006, 08:29 PM**

Jayden picked up the letter, he read it swiftly, his eyes widening, "WHat the..." He pocketed it and ran after Aliskha, "Hey wait up!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm, "It's ok.."

**Posted by: Aliskha May 18 2006, 10:00 PM**

Aliskha stopped as Jayden grapsed her arm. She pulled it back forcefully.

"What do you know, leave me alone." she said in a dark voice. Her expression angry. She then realized for a moment that he did know... he probably understood better than herself. She shrugged and shook her head. "Just leave me alone." she said more softly.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 19 2006, 04:21 PM**

Jayden looked at her, "Because I was born this way and I know what you're going through...so if you ever want to talk about it with someone who actually knows what the hell you're on about then i'm here..."

**Posted by: Aliskha May 19 2006, 05:26 PM**

Aliskha turned her face away. Her expression angry, yet with fear. Her teeth tightly shut, to avoid any emotional outbreaks. "Dammit." she cursed, breaking the silence amongts them.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 20 2006, 11:49 AM**

Placing a hand on her shoulder he squeezed it in reassurance, "I understand its hard to come to terms with at first, trust me, I spent the first 10 years of my life thinking I was a freak but you get used to it", he paused, "And at the end of the day, we're superior.." he added as an after thought.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 20 2006, 02:54 PM**

Aliskha didn't direct her eyes to Jayden. She just looked down, patially ashamed partially angry. She had to deal with it. She had to overcome it. She just hoped she wouldn't get expelled, or she would lose her place in the English Quidditch Team.

"Thanks..." she said faintly, now looking to Jayden and brushing his hand off her shoulder. "I'll be fine." she added.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 20 2006, 05:08 PM**

Jayden nodded, "You know where I am..." He looked away, "Dumbledore's cool with our kind you know...If he wasn't would we be here?"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 21 2006, 04:07 AM**

Aliskha shoock her head at the question. "Ah' just hope I don't do anything to make me get expeled." she stated.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 21 2006, 12:00 PM**

Jayden smiled, "You won't..I could teach you how to control it if you want?"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 21 2006, 04:06 PM**

Aliskha looked away considering it for a moment and nodded. "Yea, maybe." she said.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 22 2006, 05:29 PM**

Jayden nodded, "Choice is yours, it's up to you..."

**Posted by: Aliskha May 22 2006, 06:59 PM**

"Ah' don't know... I'll talk to you later, I don't feel ok." she said and walked off.


	21. Shopping Quidditch Supplies

**Hogwartslegends Quality Quidditch Supplies Shopping Quidditch supplies**

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 10 2006, 04:49 PM**

Draco's cold eyes scanned the merchandise through the window in Diagon Ally. He was standing outside the Quidditch supply shop, with his arms crossed, the wind pulling on his hair. He pulled his robes a bit more around him and opened the door, triggering a bell-like sound and alerting the owner. He walked around slowly, taking good time to look at everything. He needed new gloves, and a new armguard.

These were the items that he mainly looked around for, but now that he was here, why not take a look at all the wonderful stuff?

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 10 2006, 08:24 PM**

The raven-haired boy walked out the changing room, stopping in front of a mirror he smirked at his reflection, "Wicked.." He was wearing his new England Quidditch robes, it had been three weeks since he'd recieved the letter saying he was chaser but he'd been so busy this was the first time he'd been able to get away from school to shop.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 11 2006, 09:04 AM**

"Show off." Draco snorted behind Jayden, stepping up to see them both in the mirror. He crossed his arms and smirked, before picking up a nearby armguard model from a table. He looked it over and turned it in his hand, before putting it back. Not good enough..

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 11 2006, 07:46 PM**

Jayden laughed, turning to his cousin, "Just because I'm a better Quidditch player cousin!"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 14 2006, 03:24 PM**

"You wish." Draco said, not taking his eyes off a new armguard he was inspecting.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 14 2006, 04:14 PM**

Jayden snorted, "Pfft...go on admit it, I whopp your ass all the time!" He disappeared intot he changing rooms, reappearing minutes later, dressed in his normal black attire and payed for his stuff, "Draco, are you actually going to buy anything, or are you going to stare at that bloody armguard all day?"

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 15 2006, 06:07 PM**

"I'm gonna keep looking untill I find one that is good enough for me." There was clearly arrogance in Draco's voice as he looked up at Jayden shortly, then back down at the armguard, which he quickly walked away from. "Good players need good gear." He smirked to himself and noticed a pair of sturdy looking brown gloves.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 16 2006, 05:51 PM**

Jayden sighed, rolling his eyes before following Draco, Fair point cousin but come on...nothings ever good enough for a Malfoy!"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 19 2006, 02:00 AM**

The bell from the door ringged once again, anouncing the arrival of yet another hopeful costumer. The sound of boots approached the two boys. It was Aliskha, she glanced at them, surprised to see them there. She saw Jacen then looked away. She walked to the store owner.

The owner greated her, obviously they were friends, or she was a good costumer. He imediatly went to the back of the store and returned with a bag. He handed it to her, she nodded in thanks and paid the man, an undetermined amount of money. She walked back, passing by the Slytherin boys, she said nothing, she knew that Jacen probably told Malfoy about her letter, the hole School probably knows about it now.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 19 2006, 12:45 PM**

"Why the rush? Seen a ghost?" Draco laughed at his comment directed at Aliskha, knowing she would probably get angry over this. It reminded him of harrasing Granger with calling her a mudblood. He smirked and put the gloves down, crossing his arms.

"How does it feel to be.. dead? Could you tell me what I will come across in my afterlife?" He asked, rising his eyebrow at the girl.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 19 2006, 04:23 PM**

Jayden glared at his cousin, "Draco, for god's sake, quit it...please remember that I'm like her except I was born dead!" he snapped. For him this was a touchy subject and the last thing he needed was his own flesh and blood mocking his kind.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 19 2006, 05:21 PM**

"No I haven't" she responded to Draco, "Yet your so pale, I can easily confuse you with one." she snapped back. Her blue green eyes showing that she was not in the mood for Draco's comments. She heared Jayden try and control the comments but knowing Draco, it would lead to nothing.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 20 2006, 08:00 AM**

Draco smirked and was just about to reply, when he closed his mouth again. Jayden had made him shut up for once. Nobody could make Draco shut up on alot of areas, but family pride was something the Malfoys held high. Draco sighed and glared at Aliskha, standing in the door. "Go on. Get out of here already." He simply said, turning his back at her, pretending to be looking at more gloves.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 20 2006, 11:41 AM**

Jayden glared at his cousin, sure he cared about Draco because he was family and his best mate but sometimes he could kill him and this was one of those moments. Shaking his head he looked at Alishka, who was still facing him and mouthed, "Sorry..." He then turned to face in the direction Draco was and elbowed him, "Can't you keep that big hole in the front of your face shut for once?" he snapped.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 20 2006, 02:50 PM**

Aliskha looked to Jayden, inside she thanked him, but she said nothing. She glanced back at the store owner that was signaling Jayden. "You? You were picked by the London quidditch Team?" she asked curiosly, taking no more notice of Draco.

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 20 2006, 05:03 PM**

Draco cursed himself inside for letting the girl win this one. He elbowed Jayden back, already gone as far as he would go for 'stopping and saying sorry'. Draco walked away from the two, appearing to be interested in some gear in the far back of the shop. He finally sighed. He wasn't able to pick anything out like this. He walked back to Jayden and the girl.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then cousin." He said, eyes forward, as he basicly slammed the door up angrily, the bell sounded like someone just gave it one big whack. As Draco stormed outside, he slammed the door after him aswell.

Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 20 2006, 05:07 PM

Jayden rolled his eyes as his cousin left and grumbled, "God, sometimes I wonder why we're related...jeez..." he then smiled at Aliskha, "Yeah I was why?"

**Posted by: Aliskha May 21 2006, 04:03 AM**

Aliskha smiled in relief as Draco left the store, slamming the door after him. Then she turned her attention to Jayden, she nodded and smiled, opening her until now concield bag. Inside she showed the same colors he was using when he was fitting his Quidditch Uniform. "Im the beater."

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 21 2006, 11:56 AM**

Jayden smiled, "Awesome! Finally someone I know!" His smile widened.

**Posted by: Aliskha May 21 2006, 04:03 PM**

Aliskha nodded with a smile also. "I found out a week ago." she said. "I thought I didn't have a chance... being what I am." she said knwong he would understand her last comment.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 22 2006, 05:29 PM**

Jayden nodded, "I had the sam thoughts.." He smiled slightly, "Draco's a pain, he was fine with me being one cause we're blood and all but when others are like me he completely goes schizo..."

**Posted by: Aliskha May 22 2006, 06:58 PM**

"Ah've seen how he treats the other student, especially Granger... it's obvious that not many fancy him, including myself." she stated as she put the bag under her arm.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 22 2006, 07:59 PM**

Jayden laughed, "Heh, thats very true..."

**Posted by: Aliskha May 23 2006, 12:01 AM**

Aliskha nodded and turned towards the door. "Ah'll be seein' you around, the team is going to be in Hogsmeade, Hog's Head, they said something about getting to know the new teammates. I'll see you there." She said and opened the door.

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 23 2006, 12:11 PM**

The vampire nodded, "Yes you shall..."


	22. Homework Supplies

**Hogwartslegends Forbidden Forest Homework supplies (Open)**

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy May 17 2006, 08:02 AM**

Draco pulled his robes tightly around him, as if it would make him less visible, as he sneaked out of the oak doors and into the night. He almost ran into a Gryffindor prefect, but he had sneaked his way past. Now that he was outside he pulled his hood down and tried to run as silent as he could towards the Forbidden Forest and Hagrids house. Dodging the windows of the giants house, Draco sneaked past and into the huge forest. Dew was slowly forming everywhere, and Draco quickly felt his clothes getting dampy. After several hours of searching, tripping, bruising and cutting, Draco was still trying to find a plant their teacher had asked for their next lesson in Herbioligy. He sighed, running an arm along his forehead. Sweat mixed with blood stained his clothes. Not to mention the dirt he had all over him.


	23. Pestering Little Gryffindors

**Hogwartslegends 7th Floor Corridor Pestering little Gryffindors**

**Posted by: Jayden Marsters May 20 2006, 12:10 PM**

Jayden sniggered loudly as the first year Gryffindor tripped over the hem of their oversized robes. The 6th year Slytherin was leaning against the wall near the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Why am I up here again... He shook his head and smirked as the first year attempted to stand up for himself, taking a runner at Jayden. Sticking out his hand, he pushed against the boy's forhead causing him, although he was still running, not to move anywhere.

**T/N: That's all! If you enjoyed these, you'll probably love my friend's story The Potter's Son. She's "Blushing Curves of Cora" so go look her up and read her story!**


End file.
